


Let’s Do the Time Warp

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: fic idea that i’m too depressed/lazy to write: 2020 Olicity get trasported back to 2012 whereas 2012 olicity takes their place in 2020. As in Married!Olicity has to pretend to be strangers and potentially un-kill their friends and fam. And BarelyEvenFriends!Olicity are somehow married and with a kid what?(Via blackcanarydinah on tumblr)





	Let’s Do the Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt wasn’t given specifically to me, but I saw it while browsing the Olicity tag on Tumblr and it inspired me so I just had to write it.
> 
> I didn’t follow the prompt exactly (for reasons I could explain if you really want me to, but I think they’re pretty arbitrary), but I hope you don’t mind.
> 
> This is supposed to be crack, but it’s like serious crack if that makes sense. I tried to offer a reasonable explanation for why the events are happening, but I wrote this when I was half-asleep so the logic is still a bit flawed. I just figured...fuck it, it’s crack right?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**2018**

“Alright so just wait here in the jump ship and don’t _touch_ anything!” Sara commanded Oliver and Felicity who nodded their heads in response.

Sara walked away leaving Oliver and Felicity alone in the jump ship.

“You think this thing really travels in time?” Oliver asked, walking towards the control panel.

“Yes. And Sara said _not_ to touch anything!” Felicity scolded Oliver and smacked his hand away. “You don’t want to accidentally send us back to pre-historic times or something.”

“No, you’re right. I’d rather stay here with you anyway.” Oliver smirked while sitting down in the chair and pulling her down with him.

Oliver began kissing down her neck and unbuttoning her blouse as he pressed kisses down her collarbone.

“Baby, stop. We can _not_ have sex on the jump ship!” Felicity protested, but she didn’t actually make a move to stop him. She was too distracted when he started kissing the tops of her breasts. Her head fell back and she arched her back as she moaned softly.

When the AI system—Gideon, if Felicity remembered correctly—started speaking about controls being engaged, Felicity’s eyes flew open and she scrambled off Oliver’s lap.

“What just happened?” Felicity frantically questioned, looking around.

She really started to panic when she felt the jump ship take off.

“Gideon!” Felicity sputtered.

“Yes, Miss Smoak?” Gideon asked in an eerily calm voice.

“What the _hell_ is happening?” It was Oliver that chimed in this time.

“You have engaged the autopilot. The jump ship is now traveling to the pre-entered co-ordinates.”

“What the hell does _that_ mean?” Oliver asked at the same time that Felicity asked, “well, can’t you just turn the autopilot off?”

“I’m afraid only the Captain has the authority to do that.” Gideon replied to Felicity.

“So you’re saying that we’re trapped on this ship?”

“That’s correct, Mister Queen.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic!” Oliver threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Gideon, where are we going?” Felicity asked, trying to retain some semblance of calm.

“February 13, 2013.” Gideon replied.

=====

Sara made her way back over to where the jump ship was—except it wasn’t. She could’ve sworn that she left it there.

Sara ran over to the Waverider and made her way to the bridge.

“Gideon, where the fuck is the jump ship?”

“It seems that Mister Queen and Miss Smoak accidentally engaged the autopilot and are now en route to 2013.”

“ _What?_ ” Sara shouted before taking a deep breath. “Gideon, patch me through to the jump ship.”

“Yes, Captain.”

A few seconds later, the image of Oliver and Felicity in the jump ship appeared on the screen.

“Are you guys okay?” Sara asked.

“Aside from the fact that we’re trapped in a time travel ship, yeah we’re great!” Felicity babbled.

“I told you guys _not_ to _touch_ anything!” Sara scolded them.

“We didn’t mean to! It just happened. It was an accident.” Felicity pleaded.

“Alright well just sit tight, I’m gonna take the Waverider to where you are and get you.”

“Okay.” Oliver and Felicity nodded.

“Just try not to screw up the past too much.” Sara commanded them before ending the communication.

* * *

 

**2013**

Oliver and Felicity sat across from each other at Big Belly Burger.

“Where’s Dig? I thought he was supposed to meet us here?” Felicity asked as she took a sip of her milkshake.

“He should be here soon.” Oliver replied, taking a bite of his burger.

“Didn’t I tell you two to sit tight? Instead you go out and get Big Belly Burger,” a voice spoke from a few feet away. Oliver recognized the voice; it was one he hadn’t heard in years, one that belonged to a dead woman.

“Sara?” Oliver choked out with wide eyes.

“You know what, it doesn’t matter,” Sara continued as if he hadn’t said anything. “Let’s get you guys back to 2018.”

Before Oliver or Felicity could protest, Sara grabbed them both and literally dragged them out of the diner.

Only seconds later they found themselves on a ship, but not any kind of ship either of them had ever seen before.

“Gideon, take us back to January 7, 2018.” Sara commanded.

“Yes, Captain.” A disembodied voice said and then the ship started moving.

“What the hell is happening?” Felicity asked frantically at the same time that Oliver asked “how in the fuck are you alive, Sara?”

“I’m taking you back to 2018.” Sara said as if it was so obvious. But then she registered what Oliver said and her eyes went wide. “Wait...what did you just say?” Sara knew, but she needed to hear it again just to be absolutely certain.

“How are you alive? You died on the freighter.”

“Oh shit. You’re not the Oliver and Felicity of 2018 are you?”

“2018? I’m so confused!” Felicity shut her eyes tight and shook her head.

“Okay, short version...yes I’m alive. I spent a few years with the League of Assassins before coming back to Star City—I mean Starling—after the Undertaking. Then I died, came back, and was recruited to the Legends. I’m a time traveler now and this is my time travel ship. The Oliver and Felicity of 2018—where I come from—got trapped on the jump ship and taken back to 2013. I went back to get them but I guess I accidently grabbed the wrong Oliver and Felicity.”

“Okay...” Felicity began, “for the sake of my own sanity, I’m just gonna ignore the first part of that and say...why don’t we just go back to 2013, drop us off, and get your Oliver and Felicity?”

“Wait, this makes sense to you?” Oliver asked her.

“Not even a little bit. I’m just so freaked out right now I think my emotions are starting to collapse in on themselves like a dying star and it’s almost making me calmer.”

Before Sara could say anything, the Waverider shook violently.

“What was that?” Felicity asked in a totally panicked voice.

“It seems that there’s a problem with the time drive. Once we land in 2018, we’ll be stuck there until it can be repaired.” Gideon explained.

Before anyone could respond, the Waverider collided with solid ground which caused some sparks to fly on the bridge.

“Looks like we’re back in 2018.” Sara said. “Okay you two, just stay on the Waverider until I can get the ship repaired and send you back to your time. Oh and I should probably tell Oliver and Felicity. Gideon can you set up a link with the jump ship.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Oliver and Felicity appeared on the screen in the bridge.

“Sara what’s going on? Where are you?” Felicity asked.

“Hey guys, so slight problem...when I went back to 2013, I accidentally grabbed the 2013 versions of you. And now the Waverider is damaged and it might take a while to fix it, so until then you two are trapped in 2013 and your 2013 selves are trapped in 2018.”

“Jesus Christ!” Oliver exclaimed. “Aren’t you supposed to be the professional, Sara? You’re the Captain!”

“Shut up, Ollie! We wouldn’t even be in this mess if it wasn’t for you.”

Felicity intervened, stepping in front of Oliver. “Okay, what are we supposed to do then? Just sit in the jump ship for god knows how long until you can fix the Waverider?”

“Well yeah. I mean, I can’t have you interfering with events.” Sara shrugged.

“Okay, but if you have the us from 2013 then wouldn’t it kinda interfere with events if we just disappeared for hours?” Felicity pointed out.

“...well...yeah...I guess.” Sara stuttered.

“Okay so I have a really insane idea. Why don’t we just pretend to be the 2013 versions of ourselves until the Waverider is fixed. We’ll just do everything we did back then and everything will be fine.”

“Felicity, that’s insane.” Oliver chimed in.

“Yeah and you don’t really look like us.” The Felicity of 2013 chirped up. “I mean, I can’t really see much of you but it looks like your hair is shorter” Felicity gestured to the Felicity of 2018, “and your beard is longer.” Felicity gestured to the Oliver of 2018.

“I guess she has a point, but who really cares? The only person we ever hung around back then was John. And he’s not gonna notice...or even if he does, he won’t say anything because he’s John. We can just go back to our old houses and raid the closets for old clothes.” 2018 Felicity started formulating a plan.

“Are you seriously considering this?” 2018 Oliver asked. “Sara, you can’t let this happen.”

“Look, I know it sounds crazy,” Sara began, “but Felicity does kinda have a point. You two can’t just disappear for hours—or even days—without it being suspicious.”

“Okay so it’s settled.” Felicity nodded. “We will pretend to be ourselves from 2013 until you can get us back to 2018. So, where were they when you grabbed them...us?”

“Big Belly Burger. I think you were waiting for John to meet you.”

“Okay cool.” Felicity nodded before grabbing Oliver’s hand and turning towards the door of the jump ship.

“Oh and remember,” Sara called after them before they could disappear, “this is 2013, which means you two are still basically strangers. I know you’re newlyweds so you’re probably still in that honeymoon phase, but you’re gonna have to cut that off. Oliver, you’re gonna have to be all broody and self-loathing. And Felicity, well, you were a little more awkward and had way less self-confidence.”

“Hey!” 2013 Felicity protested.

“Felicity, you’re one of the greatest hackers in the world.” Sara stated.

“I know.” and “Well, I don’t know about that...” 2018 Felicity and 2013 Felicity replied simultaneously before 2013 Felicity blushed.

“See what I mean?” Sara chuckled.

“Are you not gonna object to being called self-loathing?” 2018 Oliver asked 2013 Oliver.

Everyone looked at 2013 Oliver who said nothing.

“Oh my god.” 2018 Felicity groaned and rolled her eyes. “Seriously?! Would it kill you, just _once_ , to have a little self-esteem?” Felicity exclaimed, exasperatedly, at 2013 Oliver before looking over at her Oliver.

”Why are you looking at me?” 2018 Oliver asked defensively. “That’s not me anymore.”

“Wait hold on...I’m still trying to catch up with everyone that’s going on, but did you just call that Oliver and Felicity newlyweds?” 2013 Felicity asked, her voice cracking on the last word.

Sara started laughing then. “Yeah I did...surprise!”

“Okay we’re just gonna go now.” 2018 Felicity said, a little awkwardly, before cutting off the communication.

2013 Oliver and Felicity did everything they possibly could to avoid making eye contact with each other.

Sara began to walk away when Felicity spoke. “Okay I still don’t quite believe everything that’s happening but...what are we supposed to do while this ship is being repaired?”

“You two are gonna stay here and don’t talk to anyone. Oliver and Felicity can pretend to be you because they’ve already lived through it, but you absolutely cannot pretend to be them. Like I said, they’re newlyweds. Do you two really want to pretend to be newlyweds?” Oliver and Felicity couldn’t even look at each other and Felicity’s face turned bright red. “That’s what I thought.” Sara nodded. “Look, I’ll have Gideon make you a phone so you can call me if anything happens. Just stay here.”

Sara walked out of the bridge then. She returned about five minutes later to give them the phone but then she left again.

Felicity sat down in one of the chairs situated on the bridge and, unable to stop herself, broke down in tears. “WHAT IS HAPPENING?!” She yelled through her sobs. “Time travel isn’t supposed to be real! This cannot be happening.”

Oliver—unable to comfort or offer her any words of consolation—just sat, silently, in a chair next to her. He couldn’t get the image of that future Oliver and Felicity and the whole “newlyweds” thing out of his mind.

Oliver could never get married. Not to anyone, but certainly not to Felicity. He didn’t deserve that kind of happiness and she deserved someone better than him.

* * *

 

**2013**

“I can’t believe you did that.” Oliver scolded as he and Felicity left the jump ship.

“What?” She asked innocently.

“You know what! Told Sara that we could pretend to be our past selves!”

“I don’t know! It just popped into my head. I thought it was a good idea!” Felicity stopped walking and turned towards Oliver. “Are you really mad at me? Because if so, then you can just go back to the jump ship and I’ll go and pretend to be my younger self and just tell everyone you’re with some girl you met at a nightclub. It is the day before Valentine’s Day after all.”

“Don’t you dare!” Oliver protested. Finally he conceded with a sigh. “Fine. Let’s just do this and get it over with so we can go back to our normal lives...and pick up where we left off before this whole mess started.” Oliver whispered the last part as he leaned in to kiss her. Before their lips could make contact, however, Felicity pulled away. “What?” Oliver asked, confused.

“We’re not married in 2013, remember? We’re not even a couple at all.”

“So we can’t even kiss?” Oliver asked, annoyance prominent in his voice.

“Nope.” Felicity said before walking away towards the city. “So Sara said we were at Big Bely Burger waiting for John. So we should probably go there and hope he isn’t already there, wondering why we’re not.”

“What about our clothes? You mentioned that we would need to change our clothes to look more like our 2013 selves.”

“Right...um...well, call John and ask him if he’s there yet. Or just tell him we’re running late and that should buy us some extra time to go change.”

“Okay.” Oliver nodded.

* * *

 

**2018**

“Ugh, I’m so bored! Surely there has to be something fun to do on this ship.” Felicity exclaimed. They had been stuck on the ship for about 20 minutes. Felicity spent the first ten minutes or so crying—culture shock, she suspected—but she had finally cried herself out and calmed down. All the while, Oliver just sat there silently. She had no idea what he was thinking but she wondered if he was thinking about the future versions of them and how they were newlyweds.

Felicity couldn’t believe it. This all had to be some elaborate joke. There’s no way in hell she and Oliver are married in the future. He barely evennoticed she existed except for when they were dealing with vigilante stuff.

Before Felicity could get up and explore the ship, Dig walked in.

“There you two are! I think I might have a lead on Cayden James.”

“What?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah. I mean, it may be nothing since we haven’t really had much success so far, especially since Dinah, Curtis, and Rene left, but I figured we should check it out, just in case.”

“We probably shouldn’t.” Felicity said as if she understood anything that Dig was saying. “Sara said we should stay here.”

“Why?” Just then, Dig’s phone buzzed. “You know what, never mind. We need to go.” Dig started to walk away and Oliver and Felicity looked at each other.

“Sara said to stay here. We can’t pretend to be our future selves.” Felicity whispered to Oliver.

“Yeah well, Sara’s dead and I can’t just stand to sit here and do nothing. I’m going.” Oliver whispered back before following Dig off the ship.

Felicity groaned and stayed stubbornly in place, but after only a few seconds, she conceded and shuffled off after Oliver and Dig.

* * *

 

**2013**

“So how’re you doing?” John asked as he nibbled on his fries.

There was a long pause before Oliver looked up at his friend. “Are you talking to me? I’m fine.”

“You’re fine?” John looked at him incredulously. “Your girlfriend was shot by your _ex_ -girlfriend not even three days ago. She’s paralyzed now and had to move to Coast City. Not to mention that tomorrow is Valentine’s Day...and you’re just _fine_.”

“Girlfriend?” Oliver asked in surprise, before it hit him. “McKenna.” Oliver said before stealing a glance at Felicity. “Right yeah. I’ll be fine...that’s what I meant to say.”

John just looked at him with a puzzled look. But, without saying anything, he just shook it off and changed the subject. “So, Felicity, have you been able to find out anything more about whatever Malcolm Merlyn is planning?” John asked.

Felicity’s eyes went wide and she looked over at Oliver. “The Undertaking.” She mouthed.

“Felicity?” John asked as he looked at her questioningly.

“Right. Um no I haven’t. I haven’t been able to dig anything up.”

“Okay well, I guess we can just go back to the Foundry and keep searching.” John said before balling up his napkin and throwing it in his basket. He then got up and walked over to the counter where Oliver and Felicity saw him talking to Carly.

“Oh my god this is so weird!” Felicity exclaimed as soon as John was out of earshot. “The Undertaking...and Malcolm...and just all of it.” She glanced over at Oliver and noticed he looked deep in thought. “Oliver, what are you thinking? Talk to me.”

“The Undertaking.” He responded tersely.

And despite the little explanation, she immediately knew exactly what he was thinking. “Oliver, no. We can’t change the past. The whole point of pretending to be our past selves was so we wouldn’t change the past.”

“But I could save him.” Oliver looked at her and there was such desperation in his eyes, it almost made her concede her point, but she had to push through that.

“Baby, I know how much you miss him, but you can’t. And you know that. We have to make sure that things happen as they always did. Saving Tommy or even stopping the Undertaking before it happens could drastically alter the future, _our present_ , and maybe not for the better.” Felicity knew she shouldn’t because they were in public and someone could catch them, but she just couldn’t stop herself. She cradled Oliver’s face in both her hands andgently turned it towards her, forcing him to look at her. “Oliver, please. You know you can’t. _Please_.” Felicity pleaded with her husband despite her own feelings. Even though she never really knew Tommy that well, she knew how happy it would make Oliver to have his best friend. And, more than anything, Felicity wanted Oliver to be happy. But she had to remind him of the life they have, in their present. “Think about William. And us. If you stop the Undertaking...who knows? William might not be in your life now, we may not be married, you might not be Mayor...”

Oliver leaned forward and held his forehead against hers. “Okay.” He breathed. “You’re right. It’s a bad idea.”

“What the hell is going on?” They heard John’s voice behind them.

* * *

 

**2018**

“Well, that lead was a bust. Figured as much. Back to the drawing board I guess.” Dig said as they entered the Bunker. This place was enormous and so much different than the Foundry. And this suit...this Green Arrow suit...felt weird on Oliver’s body.

“I’m gonna call Lyla, tell her I’ll be home soon. You guys should probably call Raisa. She and William are probably worried about you.

“Raisa and William?” Oliver asked in utter confusion,

“Yeah. You know, your housekeeper and your son?”

“My son?” Oliver spluttered. He didn’t have a son. He couldn’t have a son. That’s impossible.

“Yes, your son Oliver. You know the one that you promised Samantha you would take care of as she died in you arms?” Oliver didn’t respond. He couldn’t respond. This was all way too much. Samantha miscarried. She said she had miscarried. “Oliver, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I knew we shouldn’t have left the ship.” Felicity moaned. “This was a huge mistake.”

“What the hell is going on?” Dig asked, looking between the two of them.

“It’s kind of a long story...” Felicity began.

* * *

 

**2013**

“It’s kind of a long story...” Felicity began.

“I’ve got time.” John said, sitting back down in the booth across from them.

“Okay so this is gonna sound completely insane, but just bear with us.” Felicity half-smiled to try and reassure him.

John simply nodded.

“We’re from the future. 2018 to be specific. We were sort of in this accident and got trapped back here in 2013. We decided that, to try and preserve the timeline, we should pretend to be the 2013 versions of ourselves until we’re able to get back to our time.”

“You’re right. That sounds completely insane.” John nodded. “So what can I do to help?”

Oliver and Felicity looked at him in shock. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Whatever time you guys are from, you’re still my best friends so I’ll do whatever I can to help. Even if all this is completely crazy.”

“Well, there isn’t really anything you can do. We just sorta have to wait until our friend is able to get us back. And we have to make sure we don’t change the timeline too much in the meantime.”

“Well I can tell you that you’re doing a terrible job with that. I saw you two over here acting like you’re a couple, which you’re not.”

“Actually we are.” Oliver chimed in. “Obviously, not the us of 2013. But, actually _we_ ” he gestured between him and Felicity “are married.”

John let out a choking sound at that. “Married? You can’t be serious.”

“We are totally serious.” Felicity said. “You married us actually.”

John just stared at them in shock. “You have to be messing with me. The Oliver Queen I know would never get married.”

“Well, I’m not the Oliver Queen you know.”

* * *

 

**2018**

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and then back at Dig. “This might sound crazy, but we’re from 2013.” Felicity stated.

Before Felicity could continue, Dig just started laughing. “What did Oliver and Felicity do now?”

“You’re not freaked out?” Oliver asked.

“Considering the world we...well technically, _I_ live in...no, I’m not freaked out at all. Just tell me what happened.”

“Well,” Oliver began “we were sitting in Big Belly Burger waiting for you...well _our_ you, when all the sudden Sara Lance just came up to us and grabbed us and took us away. Next thing we knew, we were in the future. Sara told us to stay on that ship, but then you came along and we didn’treally feel like we had much of a choice but to go with you. I’m still not entirely sure all of this is real.”

“So how much do you know? What did Sara tell you?”

“Well, we actually sorta met the other versions of us.” Felicity added. “Apparently we’re married.”

Dig smiled. “Yes. You are. I married you actually. Your wedding was spontaneous and romantic.”

When Dig said that, Felicity blushed bright red and Oliver looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Dig just chuckled at their reactions. “I know it seems crazy to the two of you now, but you’ll get there. It’ll take a while...too long in my opinion, but it all works out in the end.” Dig paused for a bit before continuing. “So is there anything I can do to help?”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other for a moment. “According to Sara, the only thing we can do is wait until the ship is fixed.”

Dig nodded. “Okay, I’ll talk to her.” He said. “Just wait here.” He said before he began to walk towards the elevator of the Bunker.

“Dig!” Oliver called out behind him. “About...my son...”

Dig cut him off with a wave of his hand. “You’ll get there, Oliver.”

=====

John walked out of the Bunker and found his way to the Waverider.

“How’s it going here?” John asked when he found Sara on the bridge.

“John, what are you doing here?” Sara asked, innocently.

“I know, Sara. I came to get Oliver and Felicity and it turns out they’re from the past. And then they said they just have to wait until the Waverider is fixed. So I’ll ask again, how’s it going?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Sara sighed. “It shouldn’t be long now. Go get them and bring them back here. We should be able to get them back in about half an hour. Speaking of, I need to get ahold of our Oliver and Felicity back in 2013.”

* * *

 

**2013**

Oliver and Felicity, along with John, returned to the jump ship to wait for a message from Sara. Oliver and Felicity could tell that John probably had a lot he wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut snd just waited with them patiently.

Before long, Sara’s face popped up on the screen of the jump ship.

“Hey, you guys there?” Sara asked.

“Yeah, we’re here.” Oliver said.

“Okay, we’ll be taking off in just a few minutes so stay right in that exact spot andwe’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Copy that, Captain.” Felicity said before the communication cut off.

* * *

 

**2018**

Dig left the Waverider to get 2013 Oliver and Felicity. But before he could get them back, William showed up outside the entrance to the Bunker.

“Mr. Diggle, what’s going on? Where’s my dad?”

“Hey William. Look, something kinda crazy happened but we’re gonna get your dad and Felicity back alright?”

“Can I come with you? Please?” William pleaded.

Dig looked like he wanted to protest but then he sighed and nodded his head. “Okay. You can come. Just wait here while I go down to the Bunker. I’ll be right back.”

When Dig came back upstairs with 2013 Oliver and Felicity, the four of them finally made their way to the Waverider.

Soon, they were taking off in the Waverider and headed towards 2013.

* * *

 

**2013**

The Waverider landed about ten feet away from where the jump ship had landed. Sara and John came out first with, surprisingly, William trailing close behind them. The Oliver and Felicity of 2013 came out last, looking completely shaken.

Sara, John of 2018, John of 2013, and the 2013 Oliver and Felicity stood off to the side as William ran into Oliver’s arms.

“Dad!” William called out and gave 2018 Oliver a tight hug.

2013 Oliver and Felicity looked extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed watching this scene, but 2013 John just looked on with a small smile.

“Yay happy family reunion! Can we get this show on the road yet?” Sara said as she stepped forward and pulled something that looked like a gun out of her pocket. “I got this from a friend of mine, well frenemy sort of. Anyway, this will erase your memories of all of this to keep the timeline intact.” She said this as she gestured to 2013 Oliver, Felicity, and John.

The 2013 Oliver and Felicity (and John) traded places with the 2018 Oliver and Felicity (along with William) with the trio of 2018 stepping closer to the Waverider.

“So, we’re not gonna remember any of this?” Felicity asked.

“Not a thing.” Sara replied. “It’ll be as if it never happened...for you.”

“This has been fun and all,” 2018 Felicity began “but can we be done now? I want to get out of this sweater and pencil skirt. I can’t believe I used to dress like this. I look like a librarian.”

“I think you look sexy.” 2018 Oliver said with a smirk and wag of his eyebrows.

2018 Felicity looked at her Oliver and blushed. “Really?”

“Definitely.” Oliver smiled wider and leaned in to kiss her.

2013 Oliver and Felicity looked on with shock and embarrassment. 2013 John just grinned from ear to ear.

“Okay lovebirds, why don’t you guys get on the ship while I take care of these guys.” Sara said as she gestured to the 2013 Oliver, Felicity, and John. “And please for the love of god, don’t start going at it on the bridge.”

2018 Oliver, Felicity, and William went inside the ship along with 2018 John.

“Wow, they’re really married aren’t they?” Felicity breathed out, totally in shock.

“Oh yeah. And they’re so disgustingly in love it’s annoying. And you two are gonna be the exact same.” She said as she looked at them. She then looked at John. “Have fun with that. But don’t worry, none of you are going to remember any of this so you’ll go back to your lives and back to denying and pretending that you’re not hopelessly in love with each other.”

Before Oliver or Felicity could protest, Sara flashed the three of them and sent them on their way before getting back on the Waverider and sending it, and the jump ship, back to 2018.

* * *

 

**2018**

The Waverider soon landed back in 2018 and Oliver, Felicity, William, John, and Sara all stood outside the ship.

“You two are never allowed, unsupervised, on my ship ever again.” Sara said before abruptly walking back onto the Waverider and taking off a few moments later with no other explanation.

“I don’t think she’ll have to worry about that. This was one adventure that I never want to have again.” Felicity commented as Oliver nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate it if you left a comment and hit that kudos button.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: oneofthosecrazygirls-fics


End file.
